In wireless data networks, the physical network may include traditional wireless communication stations (macro cell base stations) installed at fixed locations and used to communicate with the wireless access terminals. Another type of base station, called a femtocell, may also be used in such networks. A femtocell may be a small form factor wireless base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business. The femtocell may connect to a service provider's network via broadband (such as DSL or cable). The femtocell may allow service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable. Currently, there is no mechanism to specifically distinguish, to the access terminal, data services provided through a femtocell and data services provided through a macro cell base station.